


Nezumi participates on WWIII and dies

by amamatsuwu



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: war is cumminhng
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Nezumi participates on WWIII and dies

on hod og fuck there was a bomb "oh fucc no" nezumi screamed as ge pressed his wound damage "ouchie ouch" it hurts so mucg

u c it all started on the day shion died it was a fine 1st january

FLASHBACK

"happy yr of rats nezumi 🥰🥰😊" he said softly nd they began 2 kiss "xd tyy" nezumi replied  
theb it attacked sm military mother fycker attacc their house  
they apparemtky also killed inukashi nd rikiga omg they r b a d

then they killed shuon

"nooooooo"

FLASHBACK END

nezumi keept bleeding "i dont waaanna die" he sayed

then he died

teh ned


End file.
